A Happy Ending to Amourshipping
by Thomasthepokemonfan
Summary: The End of Ash's Kalos Journey has finally come to an end, but Serena isn't exactly happy about this, want to find out? read this fanfiction.
Hello guys, what is going on? My name is Thomas Clayden and this is my very first fanfiction on this website and this going to be about how I would like the Pokémon XY and Z Series to end off with Amourshipping becoming canon even though I doubt it will actually happen.

Also, if you have read this and thought it was good or bad, feel free to post a review, I am very interested in what you have to say about this.

Before I begin, I would like to make a quick Disclaimer saying that I do not own Pokémon or these Characters so with that out of the way, let's begin.

Our heroes finally arrive back at Lumiose City, where Ash and Pikachu got off the Airport at the start of his Kalos Journey and will be taking the same plane back to Kanto but first, they stop near the Lumiose Gym to depart from Clemont and Bonnie.

"Well guys, we're finally here" Ash commented to the gang.

Clemont then replied "Yep, it sure is"

Bonnie also came in and said "It honestly didn't feel like a long journey though".

"You'd better head off you two, me and Bonnie need to get back to the gym ASAP." Clemont commented on.

Ash then said "Of course, I'm sure the Lumiose gym is in good hands Clemont."

Clemont then thanks Ash for the expierence they have had together, shooked hands and hugged bro style, while that is going on…

Bonnie then shakes Serena's hand next to Ash and Clemont and whispered "Do make sure you tell Ash how you feel before you miss the chance." Causing Serena to blush, step back and nod to Bonnie saying "Uh… Of course." Without Ash hearing.

After that, our protagonists say their final goodbyes to each other and Ash and Serena head off to the Airport while Clemont and Bonnie head back to the Lumiose gym.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash, Pikachu and Serena finally made it back to the Airport, Ash was still as dense as he was in this journey but Serena was just looking down at her feet and not saying anything at all.

Everyone had been informed that the ship back to Kanto would be leaving in 10 minutes, after that Ash told Pikachu to wait for him near the plane at a bench to talk to Serena for a minute. "Serena, are you all right? You haven't said a thing on the way here and I'm getting a bit concerned." He asked her.

After he asked Serena, a tear suddenly comes falling out of her eye and she says "Ash, do you really have to go now?" Ash then replies "Yes, why are you asking?"

When he replied, Serena bursts into tears and hugged him tightly asking him to not leave her then Ash asks why not.

It finally came out "Ash, I like you, I… really like you!" When she spat it out Ash of course, was shocked to hear this and didn't know what to think or feel about it.

After Serena let go of him she told him "Okay, there I said it! Look, I had a crush on you when you helped back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp years ago and I still had when I was travelling with you and the others but I didn't tell you anything because I was really nervous that you would maybe reject me or not feel the same way about me and back at the Mirror Cave when you said we'd always be travelling together and now that we're finally at the end of our journey and I still want you to stay here longer! Just don't go please!"

"Serena…" Ash simply replied, then Serena hugged him again but this time, Ash hugged her back fairly gently saying these final words "I'm so sorry." He gave a tear, called his Pikachu and left Serena distraught since he left her there in the middle of the Airport in tears and finally decided to walk home alone.

While on the way back to Kanto, Ash was not so excited about going home as he was on his previous journeys, he couldn't figure out why in the slightest. He was thinking to himself maybe he wanted to stay with Serena for some reason, he didn't know. Pikachu was worried about him so he gave a cry as a sign of asking him if he's alright and Ash just replied "Oh, I'm fine. You just get some rest for now, okay." So Pikachu did and his trainer stayed awake for the rest of the ride.

Finally, Ash and Pikachu have finally made it back to Pallet Town but Ash was still a little quiet while Pikachu was hyped to get back, Ash didn't even crack a smile while walking back. Still thinking about Serena but still can't figure out why.

When he got to his mother's front door, he walked in then "Ash, welcome home son!" Delia came to her son to give him a big hug, Ash hugged her back and replied "Hey Mum, good to see you again after such a long journey. Hey, what's going on here?" He questioned her as he looked around the house as everything around him as been packed. Pikachu also looked confused in the background.

"Oh, I should've told you before you were coming back home but we're moving. Yeah, never saw that coming." Said Delia. "What do you mean by 'moving'?" Ash then asked his mother and then she told him "Well, before I started packing our stuff, an old friend of mine actually manged to get in contact with me and perfect timing, she told me about the town she's currently living in right now called Vanville Town and how nice it is and she said that maybe we meet again after maybe the Summer Camp you went to years ago, so after she told me about it, I was like 'Going to Vanville Town for definite'. When Ash was informed about all of this and Delia said 'Vanville Town' it covered most of his mind because he knew that Serena lives there and thought to himself "Maybe I will see her again after all".

"So the plans are to go tomorrow morning so when you get up, I'll help you pack up your bedsheet and other stuff after I've packed mine, alright?" Delia commented on. After that, Ash finally gave a smile and replied "Great! I'll be ready." Excited to see Serena again.

Meanwhile, hours later, Ash and Pikachu are already in bed, but Ash was the only one who wasn't sleeping. Really because he was looking back at how far he's come from retrieving his first Pokémon and to now thinking about Serena's smile. After that turned to Pikachu for a sec and asked if he could have a chat for a minute…

The Next Day, Ash, Pikachu and Delia made it to the ship going back to Kalos. This time everyone was excited to go back, even Ash and then he asked his mother for a favour "Mum, remember that friend you mentioned? Um… there's someone I want to meet who lives with her too somewhere in Vanville Town alone so could you maybe look after Pikachu while I'm gone?" Delia agrees to look after Pikachu and Ash gets prepared to meet Serena again.

While Ash is away, Delia and Pikachu walk up to Grace's front door to knock on it and wait for Grace's reply. It only took a few seconds before Grace approached the door and open it and when she did, Grace greeted Delia "Hey Delia! I'm so glad you could actually come all the way here!" Then Delia said "I know, we have A LOT of catching up to do, but also my son mentioned there's someone else he knows that he'd like to be friends with, he told me he's in the town somewhere." Grace replied with "I see, let me guess his name is Ash right? I recognise his Pikachu on your shoulder." Delia assumed they met already and then Grace called Serena from upstairs.

Serena was upstairs in her bedroom, sitting on her bed looking at the same blue ribbon that Ash gave her before her first showcase in the same package, when Grace called her to come down and got to her location, Grace informed her that there was someone who wanted to be friends with Serena, but while she was listening, she spotted Pikachu giving her a smile on Delia's shoulder and replies with "…Okay." And left.

While Delia and Grace were catching up, Serena started looking around in Vanville Town guessing that her crush might have come back. After a few minutes have passed, a recognisable voice called out Serena's name from a distance and when Serena turned around and saw the same figure that left her at the Airport, cried out "Ash!", ran up to him with a few tears dropping and gave him a hug tighter than the previous.

Serena let go after a few seconds and questioned him "What are you doing here, I thought you were going back home in Kanto." Ash replied "We moved here." And Serena said to him while hugging him again said to him "I know it hasn't been very long but I've missed you so much." Ash says he missed her too and wanted to tell her something important.

"While I was gone, I was struggling what I wanted to do in the future after mastering this new form of Greninja's, travelling with Clemont, Bonnie and you, I didn't know if I wanted to continue my dream to becoming a Pokémon Master or give it up over something else more important, and then I came to a conclusion… I… I want to stay with you." After Serena heard one of the most memorable lines coming out of Ash, the both of them hugged each other tightly, Ash apologises for leaving Serena before and she forgives him for it, they both hold hands, after that Serena blushes and asks Ash "So... does this mean we're ...together now?". Ash replies while also blushing a little "I guess so." and both walk back home together.

There you guys have it that is my very first fanfiction and my very first Amourshipping fanfiction.

Like I said at the beginning, I don't think this will actually happen in the Anime but I do think it's quite heartwarming regardless.

Please tell me in the reviews if you have enjoyed it or not, I'd love to read what you guys thought of it.


End file.
